Beauty and the Geek
by tinerzz
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been friends since sixth grade. At seventeen Jasper is the nerdy kid and Bella's the only person to stand up for him. Her friends dont like him. What will they go through for a happily ever after? BxJ
1. Super girl save me

**Jasper Point of View**

"Move it Whitlock!" Edward Cullen, number one jock and king of the school, shouted before my back and head connected with the too hard lockers.

See that poor kid? Yeah? Good. Keep watching.

"God Whitlock, why are you even still here? I'm surprised you haven't run home to mommy and asked her to home-school you or send you somewhere else." Edward's right hand man, Emmett McCarty smirked at me.

Still watching? Good.

"You have no friends." Shove. "No girlfriend." Shove. "What's the point?" Shove.

No friends? No girlfriend? How sad. Keep watching.

"I'd be surprised if you've even been kissed."

Never been kissed? Seventeen and never been kissed?!?! That's an outrage!

And now, ladies and gentlemen, is when my hero swoops in and save me from the evil dragons.

"Leave him alone Edward!" Bella Swan, the prettiest girl at Forks high and the only person to stand up for me, shouted.

"Aww, come on Bells!" Emmet whined.

"No! Leave him alone! He's done nothing to you. Go to lunch. Now!" Bella, Bella, Bella. Such a wonderful girl. I owe her my life.

"Jasper?" She whispered, looking up at me with the beautiful brown eyes that were filled with worry.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." I mumbled, backing away from the lockers so Bella could check for any serious injuries. She was my only friend, and little did Edward know, she was my first kiss.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Jasper? Have you ever been kissed?" A thirteen year old Bella asked, looking up at fourteen year old Jasper._

"_No. Have you?" He certainly hoped not, he wanted to be Bella's first kiss._

"_No. Edward has tried to kiss me a lot, but I don't let him."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I want you to be my first kiss." She mumbled, her cheeks burning._

"_Really?" Jasper whispered, looking down at Bella._

"_Yeah. I like you Jazzy." _

"_I like you too Belly." He mumbled before his lips touched her soft, warm ones._

See? Like it was yesterday.

Bella Swan. Wonderful, incredible, sweet, gorgeous, unselfish, caring, Bella Swan likes me. Jasper Whitlock. Plain, dull, nerdy, decent looking, picked on, Jasper Whitlock.

Only Bella and God himself know why.

"Ouch! Bella, be careful." I winced away from her touch.

"Sorry Jazzy! Your head is bruised. It should heal in two or three days." She mumbled, coming around to look me in the eyes.

"Okay. Thank you Bella." I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"Anytime Jazzy." She blushed, looking down at her shoes.

I love making her blush. It makes her even more beautiful than she already is. It makes me feel special because she only blushes when she's embarrassed or when she's been kissed. And as far as I know, as far as Bella's told me, I'm the only person to ever kiss her.

"Well, I guess we should go to lunch." I mumbled, not wanting my time with Bella to end.

"Jasper, will you sit with me today?" She wants to eat lunch with me. Me? This hasn't happened since middle school.

I stared at her a second before nodding and grabbing her outstretched hand. Her hand was soft and warm, not sweaty or clammy. Just soft and warm. She squeezed my hand and began walking, towing me behind her.

We entered the lunch and every head turned to look at us. I can tell what they're thinking.

_Is that Bella Swan with Jasper Whitlock?_

_Are they really holding hands?_

_Damn he's lucky._

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!_

Am I right? Wouldn't you be thinking the same thing? You can't deny it.

"Come on Jasper." Bella mumbled before steering me to her usual table.

She sat down and looked up at me. "Are you going to sit Jazzy?"

I nodded and sat next to Bella. Her friends were staring at me. No one said anything until Bella cleared her throat.

"So, Jasper. What did your mom pack for lunch? She always made the best sandwiches." Bella smiled at me before taking the sack lunch from my hands.

I had no clue what my mom made. It was always different every day, but the thing that never changed was the chips, home made fresh brownie, and a water or Gatorade.

"Aww, yes! Turkey and been sprouts! My favorite. Here Jazzy." Bella smiled at me, handing me the other piece of the sandwich. I took it and slowly ate it, not looking up at her friends who were dead silent.

A very small girl with spiky black hair and grey eyes cleared her throat and looked between Bella and I. "So, Bella, who's this?" I believe her name is Alice; I'm not quite sure since I don't know many people.

"Oh! Sorry. This is Jasper, my best friend. Jasper, this is Alice, Rosalie, and Angela." Bella smiled at me, a been sprout poking out of her teeth.

"Belly you got a sprout." I mumbled into her ear. She giggled and sucked her teeth a bit and turned to me, smiling. "All gone." She kissed my cheek and continued eating her half of the sandwich.

"So, Jasper, I don't think I've seen you around. What grade are you in?" Alice asked, trying to ease away the tension in the air.

"Alice, don't be silly he's in your history class." Bella mumbled, trying to unwrap the brownie.

I watched her pick at the saran wrap for a while before taking it from her and unwrapping it myself. She smiled and began picking at the brownie. I reached and grabbed for the chips as Alice began talking again.

"Oh that's right! You know the answer to almost everything." She bubbled, and smiled at me.

I nodded and was going to speak before Rosalie began.

"Bella, why did you bring him? He's a nice kid, but doesn't he usually sit _alone_? He has no right to sit with us." She spoke as if I wasn't there. I sat the bag of chips down and got up.

"Thank you for inviting me to sit with you at lunch Bella. It was fun, but I'll be going now." I mumbled, nodding toward Alice and Angela. I walked off but not before I heard Bella yell at Rosalie.

"What's wrong with you? What did he do to you? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why cant people just leave him alone!" She shouted over everyone.

I was already out of the cafeteria and in the quad by the time Bella caught up with me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I didn't think that would happen."

"It's okay Bella. Can we just go to class?" I mumbled, holding my hand out to her.

She nodded and slipped her hand in mine. We walked off to Biology and I took my seat while Bella talked to Mr. Banner.

"Mr. Whitlock you now sit by Miss. Swan." He mumbled to me, before finishing off her lunch.

I looked at Bella and she smiled at me. "Come on Jazzy." She giggled and sat at her table at the back of the class.

I picked up my stuff and sat next to her in Edward's usual spot. "Where's Edward going to sit?"

"Where you used to sit." She smiled and grabbed my hand. She seemed to be smiling more and I wanted to know why.

"Bella, why are you smiling so much?" I went through my head for any reason. I couldn't think of anything, no birthdays or anniversaries. What could it be?

"I'm smiling because of you Jazzy. I like you. I have ever since you moved here in sixth grade." She giggled and blushed, for the first time she didn't look down while blushing.

I leaned in and kissed her softly and quickly, I didn't want Banner to catch us. I leaned my forehead on hers and smiled.

I was yanked away as soon as she opened her eyes. My eyes widened and I looked at the person that pulled me away.

"Move, Whitlock. This is my spot." Edward growled.

"Banner moved me, so now you sit over there." I growled, my eyes only on Bella.

She smiled and squeezed my hand. Edward huffed and moved to my old spot. Bella kissed my cheek and smiled again.

"You stood up for yourself Jazzy!" She giggled.

"I- I know. It felt good." I smirked.

"Good. You need to stand up for yourself more."

I smiled and kissed her cheek quickly before Mr. Banner started class.

* * *

"Damn it! Stupid old truck!" Bella cursed as she got out and kicked the door to her truck.

I smirked and walked over to her. "Bella, I think it can hurt you more than you can hurt it."

She pouted and turned to me. "Jazzy, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure, Belly, anything for you." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and skipped over to my car. I followed behind her incase she slipped.

"Can we go to your house? We haven't hung out in the longest time. Please Jazzy?" She pouted and looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Of course, Bella. Of course." I smiled and pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road to my house.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home! I brought you a surprise!" I shouted toward the kitchen, no doubt she'd be there.

"Bella!" She shouted before she could even see us.

"Hi, Mrs. Whitlock." Bella blushed.

"Oh, Bella! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!" She gushed, pulling Bella into a hug.

"I've missed you too. I'll be coming by more though. I've missed Jasper." Bella smiled up at me.

"Oh, well, you two run along. I'll be down here if you need anything."

I smiled and pulled Bella up to my room. She sat on the bed and pulled me closer. Her arms wrapped around my torso and her head rested on my chest.

"I've missed you so much Jazzy. I don't ever want to lose you again." She mumbled into my chest.

"You never lost me babe. I've always been yours." I whispered as my hand rubbed her back.

She looked up at me and I leaned down to softly press my lips against hers. She pulled me down on top of her as her hands ran over my chest slowly. I shifted my weight so it wasn't all on her. My tongue danced across her lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and I ran my tongue across the inside of her lip before it explored her mouth further. She moaned and I pulled away to look down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her chest was slowly heaving up and down. She bit her lip and blushed.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"You can say that again." She whispered.

I got off of her and lay next to her, looking up at the ceiling and trying to collect my thoughts.

"Bella?" I mumbled.

"Yes, Jazzy?" She turned her head to look at me.

"Be my girlfriend?" I whispered, turning my head to look into her eyes.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed me again. This time it was slow and sweet, it was like she was pouring her emotions out into that one kiss.

* * *

"Night Bella." I whispered against her lips.

"Night Jasper." She mumbled and pressed her lips to mine once more before heading inside.

I walked back to my car in a daze and smiled to myself in the mirror.

I, Jasper, the geek, Whitlock, am going out with Bella, the beauty, Swan.

Were you watching? Really? Good. Now I have someone to back me up.

Do you think it was a dream? No? Good. It wasn't.

* * *

**First good idea I've had in awhile. This story came to me a 3 AM, while I was sleeping.**

**Hope you like it! If you have any advice just tell me. I'll appreciate it. (:**


	2. the come on

**Oh gosh. Thanks for all of the reviews guys! (:**

**Twilightxsoccer15. Msfrannyblack. Kylajames. Darksinfulwolf. NoStarShinesBrighterThanYou. Obsessedtwilightlover00. Toni-Leigh. Sallyyannn.**

**DiehardTWIhard. Emmett's-Luver. KillerVampire-778. Jazzysgurl123456789. Nickiegirl123.**

**Thank all of you! Well, on with the story! (:**

**

* * *

  
**

"Help! Bella!!" I yelled, knocking on the inside of the locker door. Being 6' 2" and stuffed in a locker isn't very comfortable. Don't try it.

I sighed and rested my head on the locker door. This is what I get for going out with Bella Swan. Edward and Emmett thought I deserved a little congratulations, inside of a locker.

I heard Bella's beautiful laugh and instantly began banging on the locker.

"Bella!! Bella, help me!!" I yelled, banging on the door.

"Jasper? Is that you?" I could hear her come over to the locker I was in.

"Help me baby?" I whispered so she could hear.

She whimpered and unlocked the locker. I tumbled out of the locker and onto Bella. My body landed on top of hers with a thud.

"Sorry." I mumbled, getting off of her and holding my hand out to her.

She grabbed it and pulled herself up to my body. Her body pressed against mine and her lips connected with mine. I pulled her closer and our kiss continued until there was a cough behind us. I looked up at Alice and smiled a bit. Bella's cheeks flushed with a beautiful pink.

"Come on." She giggled and pulled me along behind Alice.

I laced my fingers with hers and followed along as her and Alice talked. I noticed that Alice continued to look over at me as they talked. I gave her a weird look and squeezed Bella's hand. She looked up at me and smiled.

* * *

"What's for lunch?" I asked as Bella opened my lunch sack.

"Bean sprouts and turkey." She smiled up at me.

"Your favorite. I guess mom figured out that we'd be eating lunch together." I mumbled, still not comfortable eating with her friends. I looked around and noticed Rosalie wasn't sitting here. "Where's Rosalie?"

"Oh, um, she decided to sit with Emmett and Edward today." Alice mumbled, looking down at her food. I nodded and bit into the piece of sandwich Bella handed me.

"Jazzy, don't worry about Rose. She's just not used to new people." Bella mumbled as her hand slid to my knee.

"Yeah Jasper, Rose just needs time to warm up to you." Alice smiled as I moved my foot away from hers.

She giggled and moved her foot towards mine again. I shifted uncomfortably as her foot started going up my leg. Bella had already finished eating her piece of the sandwich and brownie. I got up and held my hand out to her.

* * *

"Jazzy I have to go get my books I'll be right back. Stay right here." Bella mumbled against my lips. I nodded but pulled her closer. She giggled as my lips made a trail down her neck. She pushed away and pressed her lips against mine. "I'll be right back." She whispered before she bounced around the corner.

Minutes later I felt someone next to me so I opened my eyes to look down at Alice. She smiled up at me and I gave her a slight nod. I then felt her hand in mine. I pulled my hand away and scooted away a little. She moved closer and grabbed my hand again and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled as I pulled my hand away again.

"Holding your hand silly." She giggled.

"Why?" I mumbled sliding away from her.

"I like you Jasper. I really like you." She whispered as she moved closer.

"Okay, but I'm going out with Bella. I love Bella. Not you." I explained it to her as if she was 5 years old.

"I can be so much more than Bella." Alice mumbled as she tried to kiss my neck.

"No. I love Bella."

"I can make you love me Jasper." She smirked as she pressed her body on mine.

"Bella." I squeaked as my eyes widened.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to update. I'll get a new chapter up as soon as my laptop gets fixed.**

**Thanks for the support and please continue with the reviews. (:**


	3. Broken noses, broken hearts

**Finally I've got access to a computer! First my laptop broke and I had no way to update, then my step mom decides to take me on vacation. Where there are no computers or cell service anywhere for hours. That was probably the worst trip I've ever taken.**

**Well, on to the story. (:**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ms. Swan you do understand what you did to Ms. Brandon could've killed her, correct?"

"Correct." Bella mumbled, her eyes locked on her feet.

I never thought Bella would hit anyone, let alone Alice, but I guess when it came to me she had a whole different side. When Bella saw Alice all over me like that, she freaked. She pulled Alice off of me by the hair and began wailing on her. She hit her in the nose, breaking it, almost killing her by the angle she did it. Alice could do nothing; she just sat there, under Bella, helplessly. It took me awhile to realize what was happening before I pulled Bella away. Mr. Banner saw what was happening before I pulled Bella away.

So now here we were, Bella, Alice, and I, in our principals office. Bella was getting a tongue lashing while Alice sat and smirked at Bella.

"Mr. Whitlock, I understand you are the reason for this fight, correct?"

"Correct." I whispered, looking anywhere except for his eyes.

"And Ms. Brandon, you were only standing by Mr. Whitlock when Ms. Swan attacked you, correct?"

"Correct." Alice smiled confidently.

"THAT IS NOT CORRECT!!" Bella blew up at Alice's lie. "She had her grubby little hands all over my boyfriend! I wish I would've killed her!!"

"Bella," Alice gasped, "how could you say such a thing? I was talking to Jasper innocently and then you come over and attack me. I thin someone was a little jealous." Alice came out with her little speech and gray eyes sparkling with tears. You have to admit, she's a good actress.

"JEALOUS?!?! Oh, yeah right! I wouldn't be jealous of you if you were the prettiest girl on earth. Which you aren't. You maybe pretty in Forks, but Alice, little, not so pretty Alice, this is a big world. And there are billions of girls prettier than you. Get over yourself." Bella ranted before storming out of the office, leaving the three of us in a daze.

I quickly got up and followed Bella down the hall. Emmett came out of the cafeteria laughing and looked straight at Bella and me.

"Belllllllaaa!!" His voice boomed. He looked over me quickly before muttering what was supposed to be a 'hi.'

"So I heard you decked Alice. Why?" He wondered, his arm going around her shoulder.

"She touched Jasper." Bella mumbled, scooting away from Emmett and closer to me.

"Bella clocked Alice over you?" Emmett's eyebrows shot up into his hair line before the laughing started.

Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse Edward came strolling out. I mentally groaned and slapped myself. Edward smirked and wiggled between Bella and me.

"What's so funny Em?" Edward smiled at me and wrapped his arm around Bella as he clapped me on the shoulder. I looked at Edward with wonder; he never touched me unless he was causing me pain.

"Bel-B-Bella p-p-pun-punch" Emmett stuttered out before Bella cut him off.

"I punched Alice because she had her grubby little first grader hands all over Jasper."

Edward bit his lip to hold in a laugh. I have to admit, Bella was quite amusing when she got mad.

"She also told me to get over myself and that I'm not that pretty." Alice giggled as she fell in step with the four of us. Bella immediately stopped walking, Edward stopping with her. She turned to Alice and her nostrils flared. I could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"Em, take her away before Bella really kills her this time." Edward ordered Emmett.

I watched as Emmett carried Alice down the hall and away from Bella. I looked at Bella and saw the tears in her eyes. I opened my arms for her as she began walking towards me. What surprised me most was when she walked past me and into Edward's arms.

I've never been so hurt in my life. Never. It broke my heart as I watched Edward sooth Bella. _My_ girlfriend. _My_ Bella. _Mine_.

Were you watching? Good. Did you see her break my heart right in front of my face? Good.

* * *

**It wasn't much, but it's all I have time for. **

**Poor Jasper. AWW. No worries though, loves. Jasper always wins. Always.**


	4. Jasper, not jazzy

**Sorry for the lack of updating, but school started and I'm still getting used to waking up early and going to sleep early. Plus getting used to my schedule and doing the homework has taken up a lot of time.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella, can I ask you something?" I whispered, looking down at my lap during lunch. Bella had stopped taking my lunch, so I stopped bringing one.

"Sure Jasper, what's on your mind?" _Jasper. _She's been calling me that for awhile. Jasper. Not Jazzy. Just Jasper.

"Would you be upset if I broke up with you?"

"What kind of question is that Jasper? Of course I'd be upset. I'd be devastated. Why? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know Bella. Why wouldn't I? You never want to spend any time with me anymore. You're always with him. You even stopped calling me Jazzy and you started calling him Eddie. Wouldn't you break up with me if I did that with Alice?" I was right. She was always with Edward and never with me. Edward was now Eddie and I was now Jasper.

"Don't you dare talk about Alice! She's gone. And why do you care if I call Edward Eddie? Hmm? Is someone a little jealous? Are you jealous that Edward gets a nickname and you don't? Am I not allowed to have friends? Is that it?"

_Alice._ Her parents sent her away a few days after the fight. They said she was going crazy. Last I heard she was sent to an asylum in Biloxi, Mississippi.

But what Bella said about my being jealous was worse than the Alice blow.

"HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU THINK IT'S RIGHT THAT I HAVE TO WATCH MY GIRLFRIEND THROW HERSELF ALL OVER ANOTHER GUY RIGHT INFRONT OF MY FACE? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS THAT I AM NO LONGER JAZZY, BUT JASPER? DOES IT GIVE YOU PLEASURE TO KNOW THAT YOU'VE RIPPED MY HEART OUT AND RIPPED IT INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES? DO YOU THINK I LIKE SEEING THAT WHEN EDWARD TOUCHES YOU, YOUR FACE LIGHTS UP, BUT WHEN I GET ANYWHERE NEAR YOU, YOU AUTOMATICALLY LOOK DISGUSTED? DO YOU BELLA? DO YOU?" I've never lost my temper like that, but I just lost it. All of my anger was pent up and I couldn't hold it in any longer. At that moment I noticed the cafeteria was dead silent and everyone was staring at Bella and me. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at Bella. Her eyes were filled with fear and sorrow.

"Jasper, just sit down and we can talk this out quietly." She whispered, reaching for my hand.

"HELL NO! I WILL NOT SIT DOWN AND TALK IT OUT QUIETLY. I'M DONE WITH THAT BELLA! I WILL NOT LET YOU WALK ALL OVER ME LIKE ALWAYS! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU CAN MARRY EDWARD AND MOVE TO PARIS FOR ALL I CARE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I, JASPER TAYLOR WHITLOCK, AM DONE WITH YOU! GOODBYE!" I know this was a bit dramatic, but I was done with getting my heart broken. I was done with it. I'm done with Bella.

I watched as her eyes filled with tears as she stood and ran over to Edward. He glared at me along with most of the guys. The girls just looked at me with longing. I guess a guy must be special if he breaks up with Bella Swan.

Whatever. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the lunch room. Fuck her.

Did you see it? Did you see how she didn't even try to say "No jasper, you're wrong. I love you and only you. Not Edward. Never Edward. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."? I saw it. Did you? Good. Now not everyone thinks I'm a bad guy.

I did nothing wrong. She's the one who was driving a wedge between us. Not me. Her. Don't blame me.

I'm just Jasper Whitlock, the nerdy, shy, quiet kid.

* * *

**Okay, so I'll probably have two chapters for you guys today. If not then next time I'll have two. **

**Promise! Much love. (: **


	5. Emmett's basement on the couch

**I guess I finally decided to update.**

**

* * *

  
**

"For the last damn time, Emmett, I don't want to watch the video of you doing the Macarena in your Spiderman underwear from when you were five." I groaned as he pushed me down the stairs of his basement.

"Trust me, you do. Now stop complaining, it isn't attractive." Ever since I broke up with Bella, Emmett's been my bestfriend.

I just groaned and let him push me into the basement. It's not that I don't like doing things with him; I just don't want to see him in his underwear- no matter what age.

"Sit. I'll be right back…" He mumbled backing up towards the door. The video was already on so I sat and watched as Emmett complained about his mom telling him he only had to do the Macarena one more time.

I sighed and began thinking of Bella. It's been a whole month since we broke up. I know I didn't feel so bad at the time, but when I saw what I did to her, it killed me.

She came to school the next day in sweatpants and what looked to be one of Charlie's old shirts. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and her cheeks were still tear stained. When she looked up and saw me I wanted a hole to open up and swallow me whole. Her lip began to quiver and her tears started flowing down her cheeks. The next thing I know Edward was there, wiping away her tears. I remember wanting to rip his fingers off, one by one.

But what surprised me the most was when she pushed him away and ran into the bathroom. I never expected her to push him away.

"Come on Bella, I swear it'll be the cutest thing you see in your whole life." Emmett's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I immediately began to straighten up as I registered who he was talking to.

I couldn't hear her reply but I did hear a little whine and her being pushed down the stairs. I got up as fast as I could before her face hit the ground, and caught her in my arms. I glared up at Emmett, but he was already gone and the basement had been locked from the outside.

I righted Bella on her feet and walked up the stairs. "Emmett, open this damn door."

"Not until I hear some moaning and screaming and confessions of love from the two of you."

"Emmett," I growled, "let us out."

"No." He was beginning to sound the way he did on the video.

I sighed and walked back down to where Bella was standing.

"I guess were stuck down here." I mumbled, looking anywhere but her.

"I guess." She whispered.

I looked over at her and saw her legs begin to shake.

"Bella you should sit down."

"'Mkay." She mumbled and began shuffling towards the couch in front of the television.

I followed slowly behind her and sat as far away as possible on the couch.

We sat like that for awhile; the only sounds in the room were Bella's sniffles and Emmett's five year old voice from the television.

Just as I was about to speak Bella sobbed and had her arms around my neck. I was surprised, to say the least, but it was nice to touch her again, to be close to her.

"Oh Jazzy, I've missed you so much." She sobbed into my neck.

"I've missed you too, Belly." I rubbed her back softly, trying to get her crying down.

"Shhh. Come on Bella. Stop crying. I'm here now, Jazzy's here." I whispered as her sobs subsided into a small sniffle.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been with Edward more that I was with you. I was a bad girlfriend." She didn't pull away like I thought she would and for that I was thankful.

"No Bella. Don't apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that; I should've talked it out with you quietly. I'm sorry darlin', so sorry." I whispered into her hair.

"Jazzy," she whispered back, "I was supposed to stop you. And tell you I love you. And kiss you and hug you. And I was supposed to let you make all of my dreams come true. I wasn't supposed to run to Edward. I was supposed to run to you. I love you."

"I love you too Bella." I pulled away and looked into her eyes for a long time before kissing her, long and hard.

She moaned into my mouth and the next thing I knew we were naked, my body on hers, my eyes locked with hers as we made love for the first time.

It was just me and Bella, in Emmett's basement on the couch. Our firsts together and I wouldn't do it anywhere else.

* * *

**Emmett… Gotta love him. Isn't he just the sweetest?**

**Getting Jazzy and Bella back together.**

**Well, on to the next chapter.**


	6. I'm the boyfriend here

**Yay! Two chapters in one day!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, Jasper, you and Bella sounded pretty busy in my basement last night." Emmett smirked as we walked towards the front of the school.

"Yeah, so?"

"Bella was your first. And it happened on my couch! I knew that thing was magic."

"Shut up Emmett." I grumbled as Bella approached us.

"God for someone that finally got laid last night you would think you'd be in a better mood." Emmett mumbled sadly.

"I'm in a better mood now." I smiled as Bella stepped into my arms.

I kissed the top of her head and then my feet were off of the ground. Emmett was swinging around like a couple of rag dolls.

"Emmett!!" Bella squeaked.

"Put us down!"

"Oh fine, fine. Ruin my fun." Emmett pouted, setting us back on the ground.

Bella giggled and got on her toes to kiss his cheek. His eyes lit up and he puffed his chest out some.

"Thank you Emmy Bear."

"Hey! I'm the boyfriend here." I pouted at Bella with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you are Jazzy." Bella smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

I groaned and pulled her closer, my hips grinding against hers.

"Ew, get a room! Come on Bella we gotta get to gym." Emmett pulled Bella away from me with a tug of her backpack.

"Bye love. See you soon." I called as Emmett continued to drag her along.

"Bye Jazzy! I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get two chapters up today.**


	7. Never Again

"Go away Edward." Bella mumbled to Edward, who was still following us around the field.

"But Bella, please just talk to me! Explain what happened!" he begged –_again_.

This kid was really starting to piss me off. "She said go away." I growled turning and glaring at him.

"Whoa! Gosh Jasper, never knew you'd get so angry."

"Well, you'll see how angry I can get if you aren't out of my sight in about 10 seconds."

"Big scary Jazzy! I'm shaking in my Vans." He mocked and laughed in my face.

I shook my head and pulled my fist back and watched as he shrunk away, but my fist never hit him. I looked back and saw the menacing face of Emmett behind me, holding my elbow.

"I suggest you leave, Edward. I've been on the receiving end of one of Jasper's hits and it's not pretty. Besides, Bella is quite uncomfortable with you."

"Whatever. I thought you were cool Emmett, now I see that you're just a big ass loser like everyone else in this school." Edward huffed, stomping off like always.

"Thanks, Emm."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, walking over to Bella and throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

"Major Whitlock!" Bella squealed, as I pinned her down to the bed.

"It's Jasper to you ma'am." I smirked and planted kisses down her neck and across her bare chest. Bella liked to role-play, and whatever Bella liked, I liked.

Today I was a Major from the confederate army and Bella was my mistress.

"Jasper!" Bella moaned, reaching her climax.

My head fell forward as I spilled into her. My thrusts slowed as Bella and I came down from our highs.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing the love bites I made all over her body. The ones on each hip bone, the one around her navel, the one in the valley between her breasts, the ones around her neck.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, love?" I mumbled into her hair.

"Don't leave me."

"Never again."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to update for you guys.**


End file.
